Confundus
by Mrs.Inferis
Summary: AU: Glee en el universo de HP. Santana Lopez, una maga insigne de Slytherin, empieza su sexto curso, sin embargo, este no será como el resto, ya que cierta chica rubia pondrá su mágico mundo patas arriba. ¿Qué le deparará el sexto curso? Brittana.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee y de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

Eran las diez y media de la mañana, del uno de septiembre. Ya había dejado las maletas en su sitio y buscado un vagón libre en el que sentarse. En media hora el tren dejaría la estación.

Empezaba otra vez el curso. Un nuevo curso. Un nuevo año. Una nueva vida. Y todo eso, en un colegio un poco especial, el colegio de magia y hechicería, Hogwarts.

Como había llegado allí se preguntaba, si hace un par de años estaba en Lima, Ohio, viviendo como el resto de, los ahora conocidos como, muggles. Ella siempre se había considerado especial, pero ser una maga no entraba dentro de sus posibles futuros. Siempre pensó que acabaría estudiando música o animación, en alguna universidad cercana. Aunque a quién quería engañar, este era el mejor, de los que había imaginado.

De pronto, una aguda voz, sonó a través de los altavoces, interrumpiendo su reflexión.

**-A todos los alumnos con destino a Hogsmeade, el tren abandonará la estación en cinco minutos. -**informó.

**-Perfecto, nos vamos de King's Cross.** -pensó, mientras apoyaba la cabeza contra la gigantesca cristalera. Había llegado demasiado pronto, porque aborrecía las aglomeraciones que se formaban con las prisas en el último momento, pero se estaba empezando a impacientar. Aunque, por otro lado, era gracioso, ver desde allí a los primerizos y jóvenes magos desorientados corriendo de un lado a otro por la estación.

Estaba tan abismada mirando lo que ocurría fuera, que no se percató que una joven se había adentrado en el vagón, sofocada y aún con el equipaje encima. Esta se paró en la puerta de su compartimento.

**-Perdona, ¿me puedo sentar aqui?** -preguntó. **El resto del tren está ocupado. **

Giró la cabeza sorprendida y la miró. Era una chica hermosa. Tenía una tez blanca, comparable a la de una muñeca de porcelana, con un color rojizo en las mejillas, debido seguramente al sofoco. Su pelo era rubio y largo, ondulado al final de sus hombros. Comparado con ella, era algo alta. Sus ojos azulados la miraban, fijamente, esperando una respuesta.

**-Emmm, si...**-masculló indiferente. **Siéntate, donde quieras.**

La rubia cogió la maleta y la posó sobre el asiento, sentándose al lado.

**-Por cierto, me llamo Brittany.** -dijo extendiendo la mano.

-**Santana. **-respondió, sin apartar la vista de la ventana.

La rubia bajó la mano y el silencio volvió a apropiarse del compartimento. Santana siguió mirando por la ventana, el paisaje era espectacular, era el sexto año que podía disfrutar de ese panorama, pero no se cansaba de hacerlo.

**-¿Por qué no llevas el uniforme?** -preguntó la rubia, rompiendo, así, su mutismo.

La miró de soslayo, segundos después, siguió mirando por la ventana. Santana no quería mostrarse sociable y sabía que si la contestaba, entablarían una conversación y era lo último que le apetecía hacer. No le caían bien las personas, nunca lo habían hecho, ni siquiera los muggles en su antigua vida.

**-Tu tampoco lo llevas.** -dijo desapaciblemente, ignorando la pregunta de la chica.

**-Lo tengo en la maleta, no he tenido tiempo de ponermelo.** -contestó sonriente, no importándole la brusca contestación de la morena.

Sabía que si preguntaba, la rubia cogería confianza, pero se aburría y tenía curiosidad.

**-¿Por qué no has guardado el equipaje? **-preguntó pasivamente, para no parecer una entrometida.

-**No me daba tiempo, por poco me quedo en la estación. -**respondió.** Y no, por favor, otra vez no.** -gimoteó.

Santana se giró, para observar los gestos de la rubia.

**-Una vez llegue tarde, y el tren ya se había ido. Tuve que ir andando, llegue al quinto día. -**explicó.

Santana se rió. La rubia la miró desconcertada, era la primera vez que la morena se mostraba algo abierta. La sonrió y siguió hablando.

**-Se que Gandalf dijo que un mago nunca llega tarde, ni pronto, llega exactamente cuando se lo propone** -dijo intentando imitarlo**. Pero la profesora McGonagall, no pensó lo mismo. **

La latina soltó una carcajada, se estaba imaginando la escena. No sabía por qué pero esa chica era especial, no era como el resto.

**-No me gusta.** la cara de confusión de la rubia, volvió a hablar. **El uniforme.** -especificó. **Por eso no lo llevo puesto, prefiero ponermelo cuando estemos llegando. **

**-Me parece bien, yo tambien me lo pondré luego. Por cierto, ¿de qué casa eres? -**curioseó. **No, espera, déjame adivinar. -**la interrumpió. La morena volvió a reír y asintió. **Tienes cara de estar en...Ravenclaw. **

**-¿Por qué piensas eso?** -preguntó extrañada la morena.

**-No lo se, una corazonada, además tienes cara de inteligente. -**se rió.

**-Soy de Slytherin. **

**-Vaya...pensaba que había acertado. **-dijo apenada. **La profesora Trelawney decía que era una de sus mejores alumnas. **

**-¿En adivinación? ¿En serio? Esa mujer está desequilibrada. **

**-No digas eso. **

**-Bueno... Déjame probar a mi. Soy una experta en adivinación. **-dijo sarcástica. Cerró los ojos, y empezó a simular que convulsionaba. **Ya lo veo, mi ojo interior ve más allá de...**

**-Hufflepuff. -**dijo riéndose.

-**¿Por qué lo has dicho? Quería adivinarlo. -**protestó.

De repente, una señora mayor con un carrito, se paró en el umbral de la puerta.

**-¿Quereis algo chicas? **-preguntó.

Santana negó con la cabeza.

**-Si, por favor. Dame una caja de grageas. -**dijo, la rubia mientras se rebuscaba los bolsillos, en busca de la cartera, pero no apareció. **Lo siento, no tengo dinero.** -se disculpó.

**-No pasa nada. **-contestó la mujer.

Estaba a punto de irse, cuando Santana se levantó y le entregó un par de galeones. La señora le entregó la caja con una sonrisa, y siguió su camino, empujando el carrito por el pasillo.

**-Toma. **-le lanzó las grageas.

**-Gracias.** -dijo efusivamente, levantándose y abrazando a la morena, quien todavía estaba de pie. La fuerza y precipitación de la rubia las hizo caer sobre el asiento. La morena se sorprendió al encontrarse la cara de la chica tan cerca.

**-Emmm...de na..nada.** -balbuceó nerviosa, apartándose.

Brittany se enderezó y se sentó otra vez en su asiento.

**-¿Quieres una? **-le ofreció, mientras abría la caja.

**-No, gracias. **-contestó sonrojada, por el incidente anterior. Había entrado en la distancia íntima, demasiado cerca.

Por qué lo había hecho, por qué le había comprado aquello a esa chica que acababa de conocer, era Santana Lopez, ella nunca hacía nada por los demás, no era simpática, ni agradable, ni afectuosa, y mucho menos generosa, esas palabras no estaban es su diccionario. Sin embargo, lo hizo.

-**A Lord Tubbington le gustan las de sabor a salchicha. Yo prefiero las de algodón de azúcar. **-dijo.

**-¿Quién es Lord Tubbington? **-preguntó extrañada.

**-Mi gato. Lo quería traer, pero estoy mosqueada con él, porque volvió a fumar. **

**-¿Lo dice en serio? -**se preguntó Santana.

Un aviso, emitido por los altavoces, las interrumpió.

**-A todos los estudiantes veteranos, el tren está a punto de estacionar. **-anunció.

**-Oh mierda, ¿ya estamos llegando? **-exclamó Santana. **Aún no me he puesto el uniforme. Voy a por la maleta. Ahora vuelvo. **

**-Es verdad. **-dijo la otra chica, abriendo la maleta y sacando la ropa.

Santana salió apresurada del compartimento, en busca del equipaje. Cuando regresó, se encontró con una rubia semidesnuda.

**¿Que haces? **-profirió desde el umbral de la puerta. **Te puede ver cualquiera. **

Sacó rápidamente la varita.

**-Nox. **-pronunció a la vez que realizaba un leve contoneo con ella. La oscuridad se adueñó del compartimiento.** Mejor así, ¿no crees?**

**-Santana. -**se quejó. **Ahora no veo, además no me gusta la oscuridad. **

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? -**se ofreció adentrándose en el compartimento.

¿Ayudar? ¿Esas palabras habían salido de su boca? No se lo creía.

**-Gracias. ¿Me puedes ayudar con las medias?**

Santana se acercó a la rubia lentamente, tanteando las paredes. Aunque veía perfectamente, sus ojos casi se habían acostumbrado a la oscuridad. Pudo vislumbrar el desnudo dorso de la chica. Colocó sus manos en su cadera para acomodar las medias. La rubia se estremeció.

**-Tienes las manos congeladas.-**sollozó.

**-Lo siento. **-se disculpó.

La verdad es que las manos eran lo único que tenía la morena frío, en ese momento. Aquella incómoda situación estaba causando estragos en ella, y su cuerpo le estaba jugando una mala pasada. Empezó a notar como el rubor se apoderaba de su cara, y del resto de su cuerpo, agradeció haber conjurado ese hechizo y estar a oscuras.

**-Ya está. **-dijo, separándose. **Ahora, me voy a cambiar yo. **

**-¿Quieres que te ayude? **-le preguntó.

**-No, gracias, yo sola puedo.** -contestó rápidamente.

En cuestión de segundos, ya se había cambiado. Volvió a sacar la varita.

**-Lumox. -**vocalizó.

La luz regresó a la sala. Ambas miraron a la otra de arriba abajo. La rubia llevaba una falda grisácea, un jersey del mismo color, y una corbata con los colores representativos de la casa, amarillo y negro. La túnica, también de los mismos colores, hacía juego con su cabello. Por otro lado, Santana vestía un pantalón gris, una camisa blanca, no muy bien abotonada por las prisas, y una túnica, colocada por encima. Sin embargo, a pesar de estar vestida, los ojos de la rubia la hacían sentir desnuda, sentía que podía ver más allá de su postura de chica mala, y eso la incomodaba. En esos instantes, el tren comenzaba a detenerse.

**-Justo a tiempo. **-pensó. Miró a la rubia, quien se acababa de sentar. Pudo notar como le había cambiado la cara, parecía afligida. **¿Qué ocurre Brittany? -**preguntó.

**-Que no quiero irme, me has caido muy bien.** -sollozó.

**-No pasa nada, Brittany, nos volveremos a ver. **-dijo con un tono tierno y sosegado.

La cara de la rubia se recompuso. Se levantó y abrazó a la morena, quien ya se empezaba a acostumbrar a aquellos repentinos abrazos.

**-¿Vienes conmigo en el carruaje?** -le preguntó.

**-Lo siento, ya había quedado con un compañero. Me matará si le abandonó en el último momento. **

La rubia bajó la cabeza apenada, le había parecido una muy buena idea preguntarle si quería ir con ella hasta el castillo.

**-Bueno, tenemos que bajar.** -dijo la morena.

Cogieron sus cosas y salieron del compartimiento. Casi todas las personas ya habían abandonado el tren. Una vez fuera, la rubia volvió a abrazarla, esta vez, no se lo esperaba. Soltó sus maletas y le devolvió el abrazo, fundiéndose en un afectuoso y duradero abrazo.

**-Tienes la camisa mal abotonada, San.** -le susurró al oído.

La morena se enrojeció, no se había dado cuenta con las prisas.

**-Emm, gracias. -**farfulló mientras se arreglaba la ropa. **Bueno, adiós. **

**-Hasta luego.**

**-¿La había llamado San? **-se preguntaba. Solo su mejor amigo la llamaba así, aunque de la voz de la chica sonaba mucho mejor.

Recogió sus cosas del suelo, y se dirigió hacia los carruajes, allí un chico castaño la esperaba agitado.

**-Llegas tarde.** -le reprochó. **La puntualidad no es lo tuyo. **

**-Yo también me alegro de verte, Noah.** -dijo sarcástica. **Además un mago, nunca llega tarde, ni pronto, llega cuando se lo propone. -**repitió a la rubia.

**-No me vengas con esas, eh. -**le recrimino.

**-Había mucha gente en el tren, lo siento. **-se disculpó.

**-Entonces, aquella rubia de allí, ¿no tiene nada que ver?-**dijo con cierto tono burlesco. Tras la cara de confusión de la morena siguió hablando. **San, os he visto abrazaros, hace un par de minutos. **

**-Ah. ¿Aquella chica? Solo es una conocida. -**respondió.

**-¿Solo una conocida? **-se sorprendió. **¿Y desde cuando vas, tu, Santana Lopez, abrazando a conocidos? **

Puck tenía razón, ¿desde cuando iba ella abrazando a personas que acababa de conocer?

**-¿Me quieres dejar en paz, Puck? -**dijo golpeándolo en el hombro. **¿Nos vamos? No querrás llegar tarde, ¿verdad? -**preguntó, cambiando radicalmente de tema.

**-Tienes razón, no quiero que Snape nos castigue el primer día. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Glee y de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.

* * *

El silencio envolvía el dormitorio, de repente, alguien abrió la puerta.

**-Santana. **-la llamó, desde el umbral.** Despierta. **-insistió.

No hubo ningun respuesta por parte de la morena, quien seguía durmiendo.

**-Santana, despierta. Santana. **-dijo, esta vez, zarandeandola.

Santana entreabrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue una melena rubia.

**-¿Britt?** -balbuceó mientras se frotaba los ojos.

**-¿Britt? **-preguntó la chica confundida. **¿Quién es Britt? **

**-¿Kitty? -**Reaccionó al escuchar su voz. -**Quítate de encima.** -dijo bruscamente.

La rubia se apartó, y se sentó en uno de los sillones que había enfrente de la cama.

**-¿Por qué me has despertado?** -preguntó molesta.

**-Es muy tarde, además parecía que estabas teniendo una pesadilla, no dejabas de moverte. Aunque después de llamarme Britt y lo fogosa que estás, creo que más que una pesadilla era un sueño húmedo. **-se mofó.

Todo el color de la cara de Santana, se esfumó en cuestión de segundos. Cogió la almohada y la presionó contra su cara, ahogando un grito.

**-Quien calla, otorga.** -sonrió maliciosamente.

**-Cállate Kitty, deja de decir tonterías.** -respondió acomodándose en la cama.

-**Venga dormilona, que es muy tarde. **

**-Tengo sueño. Cinco minutitos más.** -dijo volviéndose a tumbar.

**-Santana. Mueve tu culo de ahí. Puck, nos espera abajo** **para ir a desayunar**.-le chilló.

**-Ya voy, mamá.** -rió.

**-Te esperó abajo, date prisa. **

Kitty no espero una respuesta por parte de la morena y bajó las escaleras. Al escuchar los pasos de Kitty disiparse, se volvió a tumbar.

**-¿Que he soñado?** -se preguntó mientras miraba al techo.

Difuso, era lo primero que se le venía a la cabeza al pensar en el sueño. Sin embargo, tras mucho esfuerzo, pudo recordar una cabellera rubia. Brittany.

**-Creo que necesito una ducha fría. **-pensó en voz alta, mientras apartaba el edredón y las sabanas.

No se demoró mucho en la ducha, ya que sus compañeros le esperaban. Salió de la ducha y se puso la camisa blanca y los pantalones grisáceos. En cinco minutos, estaba bajando por las escaleras.

**-Por fin se digna a aparecer, la bella durmiente. -**dijo el chico, al verla bajar.

**-Buenos días, Noah. **-saludó esbozando una sonrisa. La rubia hizo un leve carraspeo para hacerse notar. **Buenos días, Kitty a ti también. **

Se disponían a emprender el trayecto hacía el Gran Comedor, cuando el chico se detuvo.

**-¿A que se debe este buen humor?**

**-¿Qué humor? **-preguntó Santana, girandose.

**-Nada, nada. Cosas mías. **

Tras esta breve interrupción, continuaron su camino. Cuando llegaron al Gran Comedor, para el agrado de la morena, estaba medio vacío, era muy tarde y los alumnos ya estaban en las salas comunes de sus correspondientes casas. Los pocos alumnos restantes estaban ensimismados en sus conversaciones o en los juegos de mesa.

**Últimamente el ajedrez mágico está ganando mucha fama.** -pensó, mientras se sentaba en la mesa más cercana a la puerta.

El Gran Comedor estaba formado por cinco mesas: una por casa y otra, perpendicular y en un pequeño alto, para los profesores. La de Slytherin era la más próxima a la entrada, seguida de la de Ravenclaw, después estaba la mesa de Hufflepuff, y por último, en la pared del fondo, la de Gryffindor.

Hoy era un dia un poco especial, era el dia de las visitas de los novatos. Los respectivos prefectos enseñaban a los primerizos el castillo, las aulas, las salas comunes, las habitaciones, las mazmorras, el vestíbulo, la enfermería, la biblioteca, todas las instalaciones y rincones de Hogwarts. Gracias a esto, los alumnos veteranos podían disfrutar de un cierto albedrío, el primer día.

Santana contempló la comida por unos minutos.

**-La verdad es que yo no tengo mucha hambre. **-dijo apartando el plato. **Después del empacho de la cena de ayer. Ya no estoy acostumbrada a estos banquetes. **

**-Ya no eres la que eras, me decepcionas San. **-dijo el chico.

**-No juegues con fuego Noah, podrías quemarte. **-le amenazó con el dedo.

**-Cuidado Puck, que esta chica está **_**on fire**_**.** -precisó la rubia mordazmente.

Puck y Santana se miraron con confusión, no entendían a qué se refería. Tras ese momentáneo silencio, siguió hablando.

**-Que te cuente como se ha levantado esta mañana. -**miró a Santana con una maliciosa sonrisa.

-**Cállate. -**respondió Santana rápidamente, al comprender de qué hablaba la rubia.

**-Estaba sudando...**

**-Qué te calles. **-la interrumpió.

**-Y cuando la desperté...**

**-Kitty, si no quieres morir será mejor que guardes silencio. **-la volvió a interrumpir , lanzándole una mirada amenazadora.

El chico permanecía callado, mirando como las dos chicas discutían.

**-Ya decía yo que lo de antes era muy raro. **-pensó. **Esto ya es más normal. **

**-Me llamó Britt.** - habló finalmente, ignorando la advertencia de la latina. **¿Quien será el afortunado? **-se rió.

Santana no podía creer lo que estaba pasando, Kitty la había ignorado, en buen lío la acababa de meter, sabía que su amigo no dejaría el tema hasta que se lo contase. Pero ¿qué le iba a contar? Ni ella misma sabía que había soñado, solo recordaba a la chica del tren.

**-¿Britt?** -pregunto extrañado.

**-¿Quién es Britt, San? ¿Lo conozco? **

**-¿Por qué crees que estaba de tan buen humor? **-dijo sarcásticamente Kitty.

**-Noah, no le hagas caso. Es una mala víbora, que sólo sabe inventarse cosas. -**mintió.** ¿Por qué crees que está en Slytherin? -**dijo eludiendo la pregunta del chico.

**-Puck, hazme caso. Está resentida conmigo porque le he arrebatado su sueño porno con Britt. -**se río.

**-¡Que no era porno! **-se quejó.

-¡**Ves! no ha negado a ese tal Britt. -**dijo golpeando el brazo a Puck.

**-Cierto. **-respondió el chico, con el mismo gesto y con una sonrisa burlona en la cara.

**-Dejadme en paz.** Se levantó de la silla y se dirigió hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Santana no se lo podía creer, ¿pensaban que Britt era un chico? Esbozó una sonrisa.

**-Pero no te mosquees. **-gritaron al unísono.

No estaba cabreada, pero si no quería que seguir hablando de aquel "Britt" tenía irse, conocía a sus amigos y no iban a dejar el tema de lado. Ya era suficiente con que ella misma se preguntase, no hacía falta que sus amigos le torturasen con lo mismo. Además recordó que tenía cosas que hacer antes de que empezase el curso oficialmente; los libros, los pergaminos, las plumas y el resto de materiales no se iban a organizar solos.

Se dirigió hacia las mazmorras, ya que la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba allí. La entrada a esta, se encontraba oculta en un pared de piedra blanca. Pronunció la contraseña y un pequeño pasadizo se manifestó, permitiéndole la entrada. Tras la pared de piedra se encontraba la sala común y las habitaciones, iluminadas por lámparas de techo de color verde con sillones de cuero negro, sillas y mesas de madera tallada, cubiertas de elaborados manteles. La sala se extiendía parcialmente bajo el Lago Negro, lo que le daba cierto aire a barco hundido. Se adentró y subió al dormitorio. La habitación contaba con antiguas camas con dosel y cortinas de seda verde, bordadas con hilo de plata.

Pasó el tiempo, y llegó la hora de comer, pero no tenía hambre, así que decidió seguir ordenando sus cosas.

**-Ya iré a comer más tarde. **-dijo en voz alta, mientras sacaba la ropa doblada de la maleta y la guardaba.

Además hoy era su dia "libre", debía de aprovecharlo, ya tendría todos los días del curso para aguantar a la multitud en el comedor.

Estaba tan enfrascada en su habitación, acomodando las cosas, que no se dió cuenta del tiempo que había pasado.

**-¿Ya es tan tarde? **-se preguntó. **Creo que debería ir a comer. **-dijo guardando la última de sus pertenencias.

Bajó las escaleras, todos sus compañeros se encontraban en el salón. Algunos hablaban de Quidditch, otros de sus vacaciones, varios leían El profeta en busca de novedades mágicas.

**-Nada importante.** -pensó, mientras cruzaba la entrada.

Lo que a Santana más le molestaba, era la bulla que se producía en el Gran Comedor, ese bullicio de risas y chistes baratos, sonido de platos y copas, todo ese ruido la alteraba, por eso siempre prefería, cuando tenía la oportunidad, comer sola. Puck ya se había acostumbrado a eso, él sabía que Santana no era muy amigable, por eso no le daba mucha importancia, cuando en la hora de las comidas, no la veía aparecer.

Y allí estaba Santana, en el Gran Comedor, comiendo sola. Sin ser consciente de ello, su mirada estaba fija en la mesa de Hufflepuff. Consiguió distinguir a algunos estudiantes, varios los conocía de vista y otros estaban en el equipo de Quidditch.

Cuando regresó de su plácido almuerzo, decidió dormir un rato, entre las emociones del viaje y lo poco que había dormido, estaba agotada. Todo el mundo decía que escuchar el agua del lago golpeando las ventanas era muy relajante. Sin embargo, Santana no pensaba lo mismo, no podía dormir. Tras varias vueltas en la cama, decidió levantarse. No estaba descansando y no merecía la pena seguir allí. Se animó a coger la escoba, llevaba todo el verano sin utilizarla, aunque iba a ser un poco difícil estando en Lima.

**¿Qué pensarían los muggles si ven a una persona volando con una escoba?** -se rió imaginando a sus vecinos.

Volar siempre la había ayudado a despejarse, seguro que esta vez no iba a ser la excepción. Además el torneo de Quidditch comenzaría pronto y necesitaba entrenar. Se acercó al armario y sacó su Nimbus 2001, se la había regalado Noah por su cumpleaños, aunque aún no estaba muy segura de si la había comprado o robado a algún alumno de un curso inferior. No se iba a quejar, era un regalo, y gracias a ella, pudo anotar la mayoría de los puntos en la final, del torneo del año pasado. Había sido un torneo difícil, Ravenclaw se había renovado, y la incorporación de Quinn Fabray al equipo produjo un gran progreso para este. Este año debía prepararse y qué mejor que una tarde de vuelo.

Salía de la Sala Común, cuando se encontró con Puck, en el pasillo.

**-Hey, ¿a donde vas? **-le preguntó el chico.

**-Me voy a dar una vuelta. **-contestó antipática.

**-¿Estas bien, San? Lo de esta mañana era broma. ¿No te habrás mosqueado verdad? -**preguntó preocupado.

**-No me pasa nada. Estaba ordenando las cosas, no lo van a hacer solas ¿sabes? **-dijo con un tono punzante.

**-Vale vale, no me comas. Lo dicho, lo siento si te ha molestado. **

Santana notó la tensión que se había creado, bueno que ella había creado, y decidió proseguir con lo que tenía pensado hacer.

**-Está bien. Bueno, me voy, quiero entrenar un rato. Este año voy a patear el culo a Fabray. **-alegó con una pícara sonrisa.

El chico se rió y Santana siguió su camino. Tras atravesar varios pasillos, llegó al patio. Se montó en la escoba y empezó a ascender. En cuestión de segundos, ya había cogido altura y velocidad, y se había alejado de allí. Voló entre las torres, se deslizó por el lago, planeó por el invernadero, y pasó demasiado cerca, para su gusto y el de cualquiera, del Sauce Boxeador. Cuando regresaba vislumbro una cabellera rubia, tumbada en el césped. Se estaba acercando cuando consiguió reconocerla. Empezaba a descender para hablar con ella, cuando de repente algo la golpeó con velocidad, haciéndola perder el equilibrio. Cuando se estabilizó, pudo observar otra escoba enfrente suyo.

**-López, ten cuidado por donde vuelas.** -escuchó.

**-¿Perdona? **-Dijo al levantar la vista y reconocer a la chica. **Eres tu la que me ha golpeado. Necesitas gafas, Fabray. -**dijo mordaz.

**-Y lo volvería a hacer. Querida, no necesito gafas para ver lo embobada que estabas mirando algo. -**fingió toser. **O a alguien. **

**-¿Qué dices? -**preguntó desconcertada, debido a la afirmación, que la rubia acababa de hacer.

**-Me alegro de verte, San. **-cambió de tema, riendose.

**-Yo después del golpe y que podía haber caído, no se sí me alegro mucho de verte Quinn. **-exageró.

Ambas se rieron ante el comentario.

**-No sabia que eras tan blanda. La próxima vez tendré más cuidado. -**contestó siguiéndole el rollo.

**-¿Que tal te ha ido el verano? No te he visto por Lima. -**preguntó amablemente.

Aunque fueran contrincantes en Quidditch y estuvieran en casas distintas, eran amigas. Se conocían de mucho antes de saber que eran magas e irían a Hogwarts.

**-Ya, es que he pasado las vacaciones en Nueva York. **

**-¿Y eso? ¿Que hacía Lucy Quinn Fabray por las tierras lejanas de Nueva York? **

**-Visitar a una amiga. -**contestó escuetamente, sin dar muchos detalles. Quinn notaba como empezaba a ruborizarse, recordando lo ocurrido ese verano.

**-¿Una amiga? -**preguntó la morena al percatarse de la reacción de la rubia.

**-Bueno ¿echamos una carrera? -**propuso, cambiando de tema. ¿**O acaso tienes miedo de que te gane, S?**

**-¿A mi? Intentalo. **

**-¿Qué te parece ahora? **

**-Cuando quieras Q. **

El orgullo y la soberbia ganaron la partida a Santana, quien acabó sucumbiendo a la verborrea de la rubia, olvidándose de la otra chica, quien permanecía acostada sobre la hierba, sin inmutarse de la conversación que se estaba realizando a pocos metros, encima suyo.

Cuando terminó la carrera, volvieron al punto de partida y se bajaron de las escobas. Estuvieron paseando, por el patio, contandose noticias de este verano, rememorando viejos recuerdos y riendose hasta casi la hora de la cena.

**-¿Vamos a cenar algo?**

**-Puff, acabo de comer hace nada. **

**-No me digas que te he ganado porque pesabas más por la comida, no me sirve como excusa.**

**-¿Ganar? ¿A quien has ganado? Te he ganado yo, querida. **

**-Más quisieras, Lopez.**

**-Más quisieras tú, no me has ganado, ya puedes ir olvidandolo Fabray. **

**-Vale, vale, lo dejamos en empate. **

**-Me parece bien, aunque en el fondo sabes que te he ganado. **

**-Veo que no has cambiado nada.** -se rió. **Bueno, me marcho al Gran Comedor, ganarte me ha dado hambre. **

**-Hasta luego, rubia. Y querrás decir que perder te ha abierto el apetito. -**se despidió.

Santana, quien acababa de llegar a la Sala Común, decidió que le venía bien una conversación con sus compañeros, pero antes, tenía que disculparse por el comportamiento tan hostil que había tenido durante el día.

**-Hey, hola Puck.** -saludó mientras cruzaba el umbral de la habitación.

**-Hola, San.** -contestó.

**-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? **-hizo el ademán de que la acompañara.

**-Claro, ¿qué pasa? -**dijo levantándose y siguiéndola.

**-Emm...**-balbuceó. **Creo que hoy estuve un poco rara, y te queria pedir perdón...**

**-Espera, espera. **-la interrumpió. **¿Santana Lopez me esta pidiendo perdón? **

-**Oh, cállate Noah. **-dijo golpeándole el hombro. **No hagas que me arrepienta. **

**-Está todo bien, San. No pasa nada. **-la abrazó.

Volvieron con el resto.

**-¿De qué estabais hablando? **-preguntó la morena, sentándose en uno de los sillones negros de cuero.

**-Nada importante, la verdad. **-contestó Kitty.

**-¿En serio? ¿Acaso para ti la copa mundial de Quidditch no es importante? Ah es verdad, que tu lees el Quisquilloso. **

**-Yo no leo esa basura, Jesse. -**respondió la rubia mosqueada.

**-Bueno, lo que decía, el primer partido de la copa se celebrará en Escocia. **

**-¿En serio? ¿Tan cerca? **-preguntó la latina.

**-Si. Jugará Escocia, obviamente, contra Gales. **-continuó Jesse.

**-Podríamos ir a verlo. **-dijo una emocionada Santana. **Hace años que no veo uno. **

**-Por supuesto. **-afirmó Puck. **¿Entonces cuando es? **

**-Pues...**

**-Hablando de Quidditch, este año ¿quienes van a ser titulares Puckerman? -**mencionó otra de las chicas.

**-Eso, Lauren tiene razón. Queremos saber las posiciones, Puck. **-comentó Kitty.

**-Noah, más vale que elijas bien. **-musitó Santana.

**-Pues... lo he estado pensando todo el día y...**

**-¿Y bien? **-lo cortó el chico.

**-Bueno, si no me interrumpieras, seguiría. **-contestó molesto.** A ver, he estado meditandolo y he decidido que Lauren y David serán bateadores. Tu, San, y Kitty cazadores. **-anunció mientras miraba al chico. ** Sebastian será el buscador. Y yo el guardián. ¿Os parece bien?**

**-Perfecto, me gusta sacudir bludgers. -**alegó Lauren, mientras hacía un gesto de golpear con las manos.

-**Santana, este año vamos a hacer que muerdan el polvo.** -dijo la rubia dejando un pequeño golpe en el hombro de la morena.

**-Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? -**declaró segura.

Siguieron conversando durante el resto de la tarde, acerca del torneo, sobre noticias mágicas, todo lo que se les pasó por la mente, hasta que llegó la hora de la cena.

-**Hey, va siendo hora de ir a cenar, ¿no? -**preguntó Lauren. **Tengo hambre. **

**-Lauren, tu siempre tienes hambre, no es excusa. **-dijo una aguda Kitty.

**-Venga, vamos. **-insistió Puck.

Los chicos se levantaron de los sofás y se dirigieron al Gran Comedor donde disfrutaron de una placentera comida. Allí continuaron su conversación acerca de diversos temas de actualidad, mientras Santana miraba de nuevo involuntariamente hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde su mirada se topó con aquel pelo rubio y esos ojos azules tan inconfundibles.

Una tonta sonrisa se formó en su rostro, al recordar la conversación que tuvo la tarde anterior, en el tren, con Brittany.

**-¿Qué pasa con esa sonrisa?** -Preguntó Puck mirando a la morena con curiosidad.

**-Nada.** -contestó apartando la vista. **Va a ser un curso interesante.** -declaró cogiendo otro trozo de pastel de carne.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** Los personajes de Glee y de Harry Potter no me pertenecen.**

**N/A: Me he demorado mucho en subir este capítulo, lo sé, pero no me había planteado el rumbo del fic y no tenia mucha idea de lo que iba a ocurrir, solo escribía lo que me pasaba por la cabeza. Ahora ya tengo una idea, va a ser más largo, y en mi opinión, tiene una historia más creíble, aunque como ya vimos en Glee, Santana y Brittany están destinadas a estar juntas así que...**

**Bueno, por qué digo todo esto, que no le importa a nadie, porque he cambiado cosas en los capítulos anteriores, así que recomendaría volver a leerlo. Y ya esta, espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

**-Te voy a matar, Kitty. -**Gruñó mientras se levantaba y se ponía su uniforme.** Cuando te vea, juro que te voy a matar. Morirás lentamente. **

Abrió su baúl y cogió el libro para la clase de Pociones, unos cuantos pergaminos y su pluma.

**-Te mataré al estilo Lima Heights Adjacent. -**concluyó su amenaza, mientras bajaba a las escaleras de dos en dos.

El despertador sonó una hora más tarde de lo que debería haber hecho. No tenía tiempo, era el primer día y llegaba tarde a su primera clase. ¿Por qué Kitty no la había despertado como la mañana anterior?, ¿por qué se había ido sin avisar?

**-Genial, Snape me va a castigar. Voy a morir lentamente, aunque antes prometo que matare a Kitty.** -se repetía una y otra vez mientras corría por los pasillos en dirección a la Mazmorra Cinco.

Es que si había algo que odiaba el profesor Snape era la impuntualidad, y más por parte de un alumno de Slytherin. Al doblar una de las esquinas se encontró con Filch, quien no tenía muy buena cara. El celador no estaba de buen humor, tenía gripe y algunos alumnos, que se consideraban graciosos, habían pegado cerebros de rana por todo el techo durante su día "libre".

-**Señorita.** -gritó. **No se puede correr por los pasillos. **

**-¿Ya está? ¿Nada más? ¿No hay reprimenda? **-se preguntaba una sorprendida y extrañada Santana. **Vale vale**. -contestó mientras bajaba el ritmo de sus pasos.

Tras haber subido lo que parecían un millón de escaleras, y eso que solo era un piso, alcanzó su destino. El Aula de Pociones se encontraba en las Mazmorras, pero en un nivel superior a la sala común de Slytherin.

**-Menos mal, que la sala común está cerca del aula de pociones. **-pensó mientras se asomaba ligeramente.

La clase era la misma que todos los años, cuadrada y de gran tamaño, con grandes mesas y ventanas. En la esquina había un cuenco de piedra, donde los alumnos se lavaban las manos y limpiaban sus calderos**.**

Si, definitivamente llegaba tarde, y mucho, Snape ya había empezado la clase.

**-Señorita Cohen-Chang, me quiere decir cual es esta poción. **-dijo señalando la pizarra, donde se encontraban apuntados los ingredientes.

-**Emm...la poción multijugos.** -balbuceó insegura de su respuesta.

Toda los alumnos de Slytherin se empezaron a reír, Kitty, Sebastian, Jesse, Betty, David, Lauren, eran a los más que se les escuchaba.

**Como se nota que eres de Hufflepuff. **-dijo Sebastian con un tono despectivo.

Todos volvieron a reír. En ese momento Santana entró por la puerta, intentando no hacer ruido y pasar desapercibida, cosa que no consiguió.

**-Señorita Lopez. **Todas las carcajadas cesaron.** Sería tan amable de decirnos cuál es esta poción. **-volvió a señalar los ingredientes.

Santana leyó en la pizarra los ingredientes necesarios; ajenjo, asfódelos, raíces de valeriana, pereza cerebral, judía soporífera y el jugo de 12 granos de sopóforo.

-**Se trata de un filtro de muertos en vida, señor.** -acertó a decir Santana.

**-Muy bien señorita Lopez, ahora siéntese. **

**-Menos mal que siempre se me han dado bien las pociones.** -pensó mientras dejaba sus útiles en la mesa y se sentaba junto a Puck.

**-Lo que vamos a hacer hoy es, como vuestra compañera bien ha dicho, un filtro de muertos en vida. -**prosiguió.

**-Hey, San. ¿Donde estabas? -**susurró el chico.

**-Me he dormido, y la desgraciada de Kitty no me ha levantado. **-miró con cierto odio a la rubia, quien le devolvió una sonrisa burlona.

**-Veo que a ustedes les va demasiado bien en Pociones, como para poner atención, ¿no es así Señorita Lopez y Señor Puckerman? **-les interrumpió Snape.

**-No. Disculpe, señor. **-contestaron rápidamente.

**-Ambos se quedarán después de clases. **-anunció. Tras un breve silencio, volvió a hablar. **Una gota de esto, nos mataría a todos. **-continuó Snape. **Aunque si alguien de aquí lo bebiese nos haría un favor y nos libraría de su estupidez. **-dijo mientras clavaba su mirada en la hufflepuff y después en el chico slytherin. **Bien quiero que seáis capaces de hacer este filtro. Poneros por parejas, tenéis hasta el final de la clase para hacer algo decente.**

* * *

El timbre sonó finalizando la clase, la morena estaba recogiendo sus enseres cuando Snape les llamó para que se acercaran a su mesa.

**-Señor Puckerman, usted y yo, y todo el mundo más bien, sabemos que no es bueno en Pociones, así que más vale que deje de hablar. **Puck bajó la cabeza. **Al final de la semana deberás entregar un informe detallado sobre el filtro, ¿entendido? **

**-Si señor. -**dijo y seguidamente abandonó el aula.

Santana era una de sus alumnas favoritas, pero no podía permitirle tal osadía, merecía un castigo.

**-Señorita Lopez. **Santana notó como un nudo se apoderaba de su estómago, trató de disculparse, pero Snape se adelantó a sus palabras. **No voy a quitar ningún punto a Slytherin. **El nudo que se le había formado empezó a desvanecerse. **Pero mereces un castigo por tal desfachatez.** Santana agachó la cabeza, como había hecho su compañero hace un rato. **Primero llegas tarde y luego te pones a hablar con tu compañero. **

**-Lo entiendo, señor, lo siento. **

**-Como castigo ayudaras al señor Filch a limpiar.**

Santana asintió con la cabeza, estaba a punto de marcharse cuando Snape la volvió a llamar.

**-Señorita Lopez, cuando demuestre ser algo más que el montón de idiotas al que estoy acostumbrado a enseñar, puedo enseñarle cómo embotellar la fama, preparar la gloria y hasta ponerle un alto a la muerte.**

Santana sonrió ante tal comentario, sabía que Snape no era muy partidario de mostrar su afecto y con esa frase lo había hecho, aunque la acabara de castigar. Sabía que no podía dejarla ir impune y aunque tuviese que estar con Filch, cosa que odiaba, bueno era un odio recíproco, él la odiaba y ella lo odiaba a él, aún se preguntaba por qué antes no la había reñido o sermoneado sobre correr en los pasillos, era uno de los mejores castigos que podía tener.

**-Gracias señor. -**se despidió, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta.

* * *

Puck observaba cuidadosamente como su mejor amiga devoraba la comida. No está muy seguro de qué es lo que estaba comiendo y tenía el presentimiento de que la morena tampoco lo sabía, sólo se metía cosas en la boca y las pasaba con zumo de calabaza.

**-San, come más lento.** -le regañó, temeroso de que fuese a atragantarse. **No hay prisa. **

**-Lo siento, estoy hambrienta. **-Se disculpó conteniendo la risa. **No he desayunado ¿recuerdas?**

**-Ya, ya. Por cierto, ¿que te ha dicho Snape?**

**-¿Qué quieres Noah? **-contestó mientras se metía un trozo de empanada de calabaza a la boca.

**-¿Por qué tengo que querer algo? **

**-Ajam. -**respondió con la boca llena. **Nos conocemos, ¿qué quieres? -**dijo tras tragar el pedazo de empanada.

**-Vale, vale. Ya que técnicamente ha sido culpa tuya que me castiguen...**

**-Noah, no voy a hacer tu estúpido trabajo, si es lo que pretendes. **-le interrumpió.

**-Oh vamos López, eres la mejor en Pociones no te costará nada hacer un informe.**

**-No, Noah, déjame en paz.**

**-Vamos San… no seas así.**

**-Déjame Noah… no haré tu trabajo, además no tengo tiempo.**

**-Claro que no tienes tiempo, Britt ocupa todo tu tiempo. -**dijo con tono burlesco. **Tendré que buscarle y echarle La charla. **

**-¿Britt? ¿Charla? ¿Qué charla? **-preguntó desconcertada.

**-Si, "La charla".**

**-No te entiendo Noah. **-declaró confusa.

**-Pues ya sabes, le buscaré y le diré que como te haga daño, aunque estoy más seguro que tu seras quien le haría daño. **-se río.** o te rompa el corazón o cualquier cosa, le haré sufrir, probará la peor de las maldiciones imperdonables.**

**-¡Noah! ¿Qué dices? -**preguntó ya bastante cansada de no entender nada.

**-Me preocupo por ti, San. Además siempre he querido utilizar la maldición Cruciatus con alguien. **

**-Pero yo no estoy...**

**-Pero te gusta. -**la interrumpió.

**-¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso? **-cuestionó atónita.

**-Me lo ha dicho Kitty. **

**-¿Kitty? ¿Y que tiene que ver Kitty? Yo no le he dicho nada a Kitty, bueno ni a Kitty ni a nadie.**

**-Bueno, duerme contigo, y te escuchó decir el nombre de Britt en sueños, mientras...**

**-¿Mientras que? **

**-Y no es la primera vez que sueñas con Britt. **

**-¿Mientras que? -**repitió.

**-Ya sabes...eso..**

**-¿Eso? **

**-Si ya sabes...me contó que tenías la almohada entre los brazos y piernas, abrazándola con fuerza. **

**-Ajam, ¿y? **

**-Y bueno, empezaste a mover las caderas suavemente, mientras dejabas leves suspiros, que se fueron tornando en...**

La cara de Santana se descompuso, sabía que ese mismo día que la conoció soñó con ella, pero nada más. Tampoco se había parado a pensar que había soñado esta mañana, o si lo había hecho, con las prisas.

**-Vale no hace falta que digas nada más. ¿Y que tiene que ver Britt en esto? **

**-Bueno en uno de esos gemidos...**Santana notaba como le abrasaban las mejillas. **Se te escapó un leve Britt.**

**-Oh dios, yo mato a Kitty. **

**-Tranquila San, todos hemos tenido esos sueños, bueno yo con mujeres. -**se rió.

**-Pero que yo no puedo haber soñado eso con Britt, es más, sólo he hablado con ella... -**se dio cuenta de su error.** Una vez...**

**-¿Ella? **

**-Venga te ayudo con el informe. **-dijo intentado terminar con la conversación.

Puck se percató de lo que había dicho la morena, pero no iba a conseguir que le contase nada, así que decidió abandonarlo temporalmente.

**-Gracias San. **-la abrazó.

**-Bueno, bueno, suéltame si no quieres que acabe vomitando arco-iris.**

* * *

Después de hora y media de Alquimia, donde el profesor solo se dedicó a hablar y hablar, y otra hora y media de historia de la magia, Santana se dirigió , mareada de tanta palabrería, a la Sala Común para descansar un rato.

Cuando entró, decidió tumbarse en uno de los sillones. Pasó un rato, y un grupo de slytherins entró por la puerta, entre ellos Kitty, quien se paró enfrente de Santana.

**-Hombre, la chica de sangre caliente. -**se burló.

**-Te mato Kitty, te voy a matar. **-dijo levantándose del sillón y posicionándose a la altura de la rubia.

**-¿Y eso por qué, señorita perfecta? **

**-¿Acaso has esnifado el potaje de tu caldero? Kitty, por Merlín, ¿primero esta mañana te vas sin avisarme y luego le dices eso a Puck?**

**-¿Acaso he mentido? -**preguntó con sarcasmo.

**-Y yo que sé, por tu mente retorcida pasa cualquier cosa. ¿Por qué no me despertaste? **

**-Parecías estar disfrutándolo tanto que no quise ser yo quien te privase de aquel entretenimiento. **

**-Muy graciosa, Kit. **

**-Además, ¿te imaginas lo que hubiese pasado, si lo hubiese hecho? Podía morir, preferí no arriesgarme. **

**-Claro, era mejor que llegase tarde a Pociones. -**le recriminó.

**-Eso solo son efectos colaterales. **-se volvió a reír.

-**Me ha castigado, tengo que pasar la tarde con Filch limpiando. **

**-¿La tarde o la noche? Porque la hora que es... **

Santana miró el reloj de la sala común y se levantó de golpe.

**-Oh mierda. **

Se había pasado el descanso tarde, cosa que en ese día ya se estaba haciendo costumbre. Se despidió de la rubia y salió corriendo de allí.

Recorrió todos los pasillos de las mazmorras en busca de Filch, pero no estaba por ningun lado. Se decantó por preguntarle a Snape por su paradero. Estaba corriendo, de nuevo, hacía su oficina, cuando en una de las esquinas se chocó con algo, o alguien, y acabó en el suelo.

-**Hey, ¿estas bien? -**oyó desde el suelo.

**-Si. **-contestó ásperamente mientras se levantaba. Iba a reprender severamente al individuo que la había hecho caer cuando alzó la vista. **¿Brittany? -**preguntó sorprendida.

**-Hola San. **-contestó sonriente.

**-Lo siento, tenía prisa y no iba mirando. **-cambió el tono empleado.

**-No, yo lo siento, estaba parada en mitad del pasillo, intentando alcanzar eso.** -señaló hacia el techo.

-**¿Eso? **-miró hacia donde apuntaba la rubia. **¿Eso son cerebros de rana? **-puso cara de asco.

**-Así es. Tengo que quitarlos todos, pero aún no se como. **

**-Pe..pero.. ¿por qué tienes limpiar? **-preguntó extrañada.

**-Pues... **

-**¿Y donde esta Filch? **-la interrumpió.

**-Pues...**

**-Oh dios Filch, llego tarde. Me voy. **-la volvió a cortar.

**-Adiós San. **-se despidió, aunque la morena ya se había esfumado por el pasillo. Brittany volvió a mirar el techo con un rostro de confusión. **Bueno, ¿y cómo quito yo esto?**

Santana corría en dirección al despacho de Snape. Cuando se disponía a llamar a la puerta, esta se abrió.

**-Emmm...señor.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Lopez? **

**-Pues... He estado buscando al señor Filch...**

**-El señor Filch se encuentra incapacitado para limpiar en este momento. **

**-¿Entonces qué tengo que hacer? **

**-Otra alumna está castigada también, las dos limpiareis el techo. Más vale que no dejéis ni un cerebro en el techo de las mazmorras. **

**-¿Cerebros de rana? **

**-Acertado, Watson. -**respondió sarcástico.** Ahora váyase con su compañera y limpienlo. -**dijo dándole la espalda y marchándose por el pasillo.

Santana se dirigió hasta donde se había chocado con Brittany. La rubia seguía con la misma postura que cuando se fue, mirando al techo con confusión, lo que produjo una sonrisa en la morena que la miraba divertida.

**-Nos volvemos a encontrar. -**le habló cerca del oído, haciendo que la rubia se sobresaltase. **Oh, vaya, no quería asustarte. **

**-No, no, no pasa nada, es que estaba pensando. ¿Qué haces aquí, otra vez? **

**-¿Tu eres la otra alumna castigada?**

-**Si.** -respondió agachando la cabeza.

**-Pues, por suerte o por desgracia, vas a tener el honor de limpiar el techo conmigo. **

**-¿En serio? **La latina asintió con la cabeza.** ¡Viva! **-exclamó. Santana sonrió ante el gesto tan infantil que acababa de hacer la rubia. **Bueno, ¿se te ocurre alguna forma de llegar hasta ahí arriba?**

**-Pues la verdad es que tengo una idea. ¿Qué te parece si te elevo hasta ahí arriba y tu los retiras? **

Estaba todo pensado, diciendo esto, se ahorraba declarar su repulsión hacia aquellos sesos y quedaba en buen lugar, porque también podía usar ese encantamiento levitatorio para levantarse ella misma, pero eso implicaría tener que tocarlos, cosa que no tenía pensado hacer bajo ningún concepto.

**-Oh, cómo no se me había ocurrido antes.** -se lamentó.

-**¿Lista? **-preguntó sacando su varita del bolsillo de su túnica.

**-¿No me vas a dejar caer, verdad? **-cuestionó temerosa.

-**No, claro que no. Es un hechizo muy sencillo, no te preocupes. -**garantizó con el mismo tono tierno y sosegado que uso la última vez, en el tren.

¿Por qué le respondía así? Si fuese cualquier persona le hubiese dicho que no era problema suyo, que las dos estaban castigadas y que si se caía le daba igual, sin embargo, sin saber el por qué le importaba la seguridad de la chica, y quería transmitirle esa tranquilidad.

**-¿Preparada? **

**-Emmm, si. **

-**Wingardium Leviosa.****-**formuló realizando un pequeño movimiento de muñeca.

* * *

Llevaban un rato, realizando la misma acción a lo largo de todo el pasillo, Santana conjuraba el hechizo y Brittany se elevaba recogiendo los cerebros. En una de esas maniobras, estaba Brittany despegando los sesos del techo cuando uno se desprendió y fue a aterrizar en el hombro de Santana, quien lo notó y se empezó a poner histérica, descuidando el encantamiento. La chica cayó encima de la latina quien amortiguó el golpe.

**-Ouch.** -se quejó, tumbada encima de la morena.

**-Ouch. -**suspiró.** Lo siento, lo siento. ¿Estas bien? -**preguntó rápidamente al darse cuenta de la situación.

**-No pasa nada, estoy bien. **

**-Yo no quería, mierda, mierda, mierda. **

**-No pasa nada de verdad, tu cuerpo ha suavizado el golpe. **

**-N..no sé cómo ha pasado. **-balbuceó.** Una de esas cosas me cayó en la túnica.**

**-¿Cual, esto? -**preguntó divertida cogiendo el trozo de órgano.

**-Que asco. Voy a perder la poca dignidad que me queda y pedirte que lo quites de mi vista, me esta revolviendo el estómago. **

**-No pasa nada, incluso la persona más dura tiene miedo a algo. -**dijo clavando su mirada sobre la de la latina.

Esta, no se había percatado de la cercanía de ambas. Estaban tiradas sobre el frío mármol, en mitad de uno de los tantos pasillos de la escuela. La rubia permanecía sobre su cuerpo, casi rozando su frente, y bajo sus propios brazos, que inconscientemente la habían rodeado. Al tenerla tan cerca, Santana pudo ver sus ojos en un primer plano, eran magníficos y cautivadores, de un tono azul que jamás se hubiese imaginado que existía. Ya los habia visto en el tren, pero esta vez estaban más cerca, y parecía como si el tiempo se hubiese parado, y tuviese todo el tiempo del mundo para observarlos. Se quedó mirándola fijamente y deseó que esa imagen se quedara grabada en su memoria. No supo si se quedó hipnotizada por la mirada de la rubia o por qué, pero esbozó inconscientemente una sonrisa, que la rubia pudo percibir.

**-Tienes una sonrisa preciosa. -**dijo con un hilo de voz, pero que por la cercanía de ambas, la morena pudo escuchar.

Santana quería hablar y responder a la linda rubia que tenía frente a ella, pero no podía articular palabra. Su garganta estaba sequisima, tanto que le dolía y su corazón latía tan rápido que si seguía a ese ritmo, era probable que se le saliera del pecho y corriera lejos de esa situación tan incómoda.

**-Emmm, deberíamos levantarnos.** -dijo con una voz inestable, pero audible al menos.

-**Si, claro. -**se mordió el labio inferior y miró al suelo con las mejillas sonrojadas, al ser consciente de las palabras que habían salido de su boca.

* * *

Caminaron hasta la enfermería, lentamente aún doloridas por el golpe. Brittany sentía un leve dolor en el tobillo, el cual le impedía andar mejor.

**-Déjame que te ayude. **-se ofreció Santana al percatarse de la cojera de la rubia.

**-No hace falta, yo sola puedo. -**contestó bruscamente, acto que desconcertó a Santana, quien no la conocía mucho, pero nunca la había visto comportarse así.

Brittany no quería mostrarse débil, no era una inútil, podía valerse por sí misma, estaba cansada de que todo el mundo pensara lo contrario.

**-Brittany, ha sido culpa mía, lo menos que puedo hacer es echarte una mano. **

La mano, eso era lo que le dolía a Santana en ese momento. Es cierto, que casi todo el impacto lo había amortiguado con el cuerpo, pero al caer puso la mano para detener la caída, doblandosele la muñeca. Sin embargo, no se había dado cuenta hasta que se levantaron. Y al igual que Brittany, no quería mostrarse débil y no iba a pedir ayuda.

Brittany quien se dio cuenta del tono que acaba de emplear y la mirada de culpabilidad de la morena decidió ceder.

**-Gracias. **-dijo dejándose caer en los hombros de la latina.** La verdad es que me duele mucho, pero no quería decir nada porque no soy una débil ¿sabes?** -confesó.

**-Oh no, de verdad que lo siento muchísimo.**

-**Oh no, no te estaba culpando, no te culpo de nada. Sólo quería decir que se valerme por mi misma. **

**-Claro que sabes, yo se que sabes. ¿Acaso pensabas lo contrario? **

**-Gracias Santana.**

**-Espera. ¿Por dejarte caer? -**preguntó graciosa, contagiando a la rubia con su risa.

**-Por esta tarde. Me has ayudado a quitar los cerebros, me has hecho compañía, eres mucho mejor que Filch. **

**-Yo también estaba castigada, ¿recuerdas? En todo caso, gracias a ti por ayudarme a mi. Y me tomaré lo de Filch como un cumplido.** -se río.

**-Bueno, pues un gracias general. **

**-Ya bueno, no cantes victoria aún. No terminamos de limpiar, ¿recuerdas? **

**-Oh, dios, es verdad. Creo que yo también le voy a empezar a coger asco. **

**-No tiene gracia. -**le reprochó con un tono de fastidio fingido.

Después de recorrer varios pasillos y subir un número dispar de escaleras con cierta dificultad, llegaron a la enfermería.

Una vez en el ala de enfermería, Santana ayudó a Brittany a tumbarse en una de las tantas camas libres, la verdad es que la habitación estaba vacía, era el segundo día del curso tampoco podía haber muchos alumnos heridos. Tras una pequeña oposición por parte de la rubia, quien decía que se encontraba bien, Santana consiguió que se recostase en la cama y fue a buscar a Madame Pomfrey a su despacho, que era la habitación adyacente a esta. La latina conocía bastante bien ese despacho, y a Poppy Pomfrey, puesto que había pasado muchos días, en los cursos anteriores, en la enfermería, debido a diversos altercados, desde caídas en Quidditch a heridas provocadas por duelos imprevistos.

Santana tocó dos veces en la puerta, y una voz se dejó oír desde el interior.

**-Pase. **

**-Madame Pomfrey. **-dijo mientras abría la puerta.

-**¿Santana? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Estás herida? -**cuestionó. **¿Tan pronto? **-preguntó esta vez con un tono jocoso.

**-Me quiere dejar hablar. -**contestó un poco molesta por la avalancha de preguntas, a la que se vió sometida nada más entrar.

-**Si, si, perdona. ¿Qué ocurre? **

**-Estábamos limpiando el techo de las mazmorras, cuando...**

**-No hace falta que me lo cuentes. -**la detuvo. **¿Qué puedo hacer por ti? **

**-Pues, he traído a una... -**se paró.

¿Podía considerar a Brittany su amiga? Se conocían desde hacía tres días, además ella no era de tener amigos, tenía a Noah, a Kitty y a Quinn, pero nada más. Sin embargo, la rubia era diferente a toda la gente que ella había conocido, ella era sincera y amable. Además nunca la juzgó o se dejó llevar por su reputación, le sonrió como nunca nadie le había sonreído. No era que fueran ya íntimas amigas, pero Santana sentía que podía confiar en ella.

**-amiga.** -dijo finalmente. **Tiene mal el tobillo, y le duele, pero es muy terca y te va a decir que no.**

-**Mmm..**

-**¿Mmm? **-preguntó por la respuesta de la enfermera.

-**Eso me suena de algo. ¿A quien se parecerá? **-dijo sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Santana, dando a entender que era a ella, a quien se refería.

-**Yo no soy terca. **-se quejó con un leve movimiento de mano, el cual produjo un quejido involuntario por parte de la morena, el cual pudo notar la mujer.

**-Santana, ¿estás bien? **

**-Si, si, no me pasa nada. Solo me lastime un poco la muñeca, nada más. **

**-Hablando de tercas, déjame mirartelo.**

**-Que no, no hace falta, ve donde Brittany. **

**-Cuanto antes te lo mire, antes iré donde tu amiga. Y no murmures por lo bajo. **

**-Como me conoces. -**se rió y le ofreció el brazo, para que lo pudiese examinar.

-**Demasiados años, querida. -**dijo mientras la observaba la muñeca. **¿Te duele esto?** -pregunto retorciendo la muñeca.

-**Un poco. **-mintió, la verdad es que le dolía muchísimo, pero no quería confesarlo.

-**Tienes una pequeña fractura. **-dijo soltándole el brazo y sacando su varita. **No te muevas. Episkey. -**vocalizó apuntándola con la varita.

Santana suspiró, ese hechizo dolía, dolía mucho, no obstante era mejor que tener la muñeca como la tenía. Además ya se empezaba a acostumbrar; primero notabas frío, luego un repentino calor se apoderaba de la zona y finalmente, sentías al hueso colocarse en su posición.

-**Bueno, ¿dónde está tu amiga?**

Salieron del despacho, Santana primera, seguida de Madame Pomfrey. Cuando entraron en la enfermería, escucharon unos ronquidos.

**-¿Se ha dormido? **-se preguntaron las dos incrédulas.

Parecía una niña pequeña, acurrucada de esa forma en la cama, era una visión muy graciosa. Santana no pudo evitar reírse, aunque no muy fuerte para no despertarla.

**-Mírale el tobillo derecho. **

**-¿No la despertamos? -**preguntó la enfermera.

**-¿Para qué? Es preferible que duerma, si tiene algo y tienes que curarla, mejor que no sienta el dolor ¿no crees?**

**-Cierto. No todo el mundo está acostumbrado. Bueno, hay que quitarle el zapato y las medias, si queremos ver algo. ¿Santana? **

**-¿Pretendes que lo haga yo? -**preguntó sorprendida.

-**Pues si, ¿es tu amiga no? **

**-Emmm, vale. -**contestó acercándose a la cama.

Ya eran dos veces, la primera vez tuvo que ponérselas en aquel compartimento del tren, y ahora quitárselas en mitad de la enfermería. Las medias de aquella chica, le iban a pasar factura. Además esta vez, no estaba conjurado el hechizo Nox, y el color de su cara iba a resaltar con el blanco de las camas, de eso estaba segura.

**-Santana, ¿a qué esperas? -**preguntó impaciente por el tiempo que se estaba tomando la morena para realizar la acción. Santana levantó la cabeza y la miró con hostilidad. **Emmm, creo que me he dejado algo en el despacho. Ahora vuelvo. -**se excusó notando el nerviosismo de la latina.

**-Venga, Santana. Ni que fuese la primera vez. -**se dijo así misma, mientras le quitaba el zapato.

Se acercó más a la cama, y suavemente la agarró por la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra le retiraba las medias. De repente, la rubia sollozó.

**-Tienes las manos frías.** -se quejó.

**-¿Brittany? -**balbuceó, mientras su cara empezaba a tornarse de un color rojizo.

-**Hola.** -contestó sonriente.

**-¿Te he despertado? Lo siento. **

**-La verdad es que no recuerdo haberme dormido. **-volvió a sonreír.

**-Hombre, la bella durmiente se ha despertado.** -dijo Madame Pomfrey, interrumpiendo en la sala de nuevo. **¿Qué tal tienes el tobillo?**

**-Pues...**

**-Hinchado. -**contestó Santana señalando la pierna derecha.

-**A ver, dejadme ver. -**dijo acercándose a la cama.** Si, lo tienes bastante inflamado. ¿Puedes moverlo? **

**-¿Sin que me duela? **

**-Vale, eso contesta mi pregunta. No te muevas. -**le ordenó mientras volvía a sacar su varita. **Puede que esto te duela un poco, pero tienes una fractura de segundo grado. **

**-Hey, Britt, mírame a mi. -**dijo Santana cogiéndola de la mano, ella sabía muy bien, que lo que iba a sentir no iba a ser agradable.

-**Episkey. -**articuló mientras señalaba el tobillo derecho. Brittany sollozó y apretó con fuerza la mano de la latina. **Bueno, ya esta, tendrás unas leves molestias durante un par de días, pero se te pasara. **

**-Gracias. **-contestó Santana.

**-Bueno chicas, va siendo la hora de la cena. Deberías ir al comedor. **-dijo saliendo hacia su despacho.

**-¿Puedes andar o quieres que te ayude a llegar al Gran Comedor? -**preguntó la latina.

Y aquí estaba otra vez, esa faceta de Santana Lopez que nadie conocía, ni ella misma, una amabilidad sorprendente rebosaba de su interior. Cuando estaba con la rubia, de su boca solo brotaban palabras y frases agradables, eso sumado a un abundante buen humor.

**-Creo que puedo. -**dijo mientras intentaba ponerse de pie, cosa que no consiguió.

Estaba apunto de caerse cuando la morena la rodeó con su brazo, sujetándola y sirviendole de apoyo.

-**Venga, vamos a cenar. **

**-No...**

**-Brittany, no te empeñes no puedes andar, déjame que te ayude. ¿Vamos a tener que volver a discutir lo mismo? -**la interrumpió.

**-No, no era eso. Solo que no tengo hambre, estoy cansada, prefiero irme al dormitorio. **

**-Vale, te acompaño igualmente. **

Emprendieron el camino hacía la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

**-Por cierto, Britt.** La rubia sonrió ante el apelativo utilizado por la morena, muy poca gente la llamaba así. **¿Que hacías castigada? **

**-Pues verás, esta mañana me desperté tarde, y llegue tarde a Pociones. **

**-Espera, ¿estás en sexto de Pociones? **

**-Emmm, si. ¿Por? **

**-Vas a la misma clase que yo. **-dijo sorprendida.

**-Bueno, técnicamente no he ido. No aún. Esta mañana, tenía miedo de que Snape me riñera, y decidí quedarme en el pasillo. Y..bueno, McGonagall me vio, y me castigó. Y aquí estoy. **

Recorrieron varios pasillos, antes de llegar al de las cocinas, donde se encontraba la entrada a la Sala Común de Hufflepuff.

**-Bueno, su majestad, hemos llegado.-**hizo una reverencia**. **Brittany se rió. **¿Quieres que te ayude a entrar? **

**-No hace falta, gracias, gracias por todo. -**dijo acercándose a unos de los barriles que se encontraban en el bodegón que formaba la entrada de las cocinas. **Buenas noches, San. -**se despidió acercándose y dejando un pequeño beso en la mejilla de la morena.

**-Buenas noches, Britt.** -respondió mientras se tocaba la mejilla.

Después de unos segundos mirando como se cerraba la entrada tras la rubia, se dirigió hacia el Gran Comedor.

**-Hombre, San. ¿Dónde estabas?** **No te hemos visto en toda la tarde. -**preguntó Noah, al ver acercarse a Santana.

**-He estado castigada, ¿recuerdas? **

**-Es verdad. ****Por cierto ¿me vas a ayudar con el informe?**

-**Sí sí, pero dame un respiro he estado toda la tarde quitando cerebros de rana, ya nunca podré volver a mirar una. **

-**Que blanda te has vuelto. **

-**Me ha caído uno en la túnica, ¿sabes que asco? **

**-¿Por qué no me llamaste? Yo te hubiese salvado del monstruo, princesa. -**dijo con sarcasmo.

**-A mi no me hace gracia. -**contestó Santana cabreada.

-**Pero si son blanditos y viscosos, como te pueden..**

**-Noah...¿cómo sabes que son blanditos y viscosos? -**le interrumpió.

**-¿Todo el mundo sabe que son gelatinosos y pegajosos, no? **

**-Pues no, ni siquiera yo, que los he estado recogiendo. ¿Has sido tú? -**aseveró. **Ayer, cuando te vi en el pasillo. Estoy segura, fuiste tu. **Puck se empezó a reír. ¿**Cómo no me he dado cuenta antes? Y todo el mundo culpa a unos primerizos. **

**-A ver a ver, si yo conseguí los cerebros pero yo no lo hice. -**explicó. Santana levantó una ceja, típico gesto que hacía inconscientemente, cuando algo no le acaba de convencer. **Tengo más cabeza, ¿sabes lo que me podía haber pasado si me pillaba Snape o algún otro profesor? **

**-Argh, te odio. **

Tampoco podía odiarlo mucho, Filch tenía gripe y no tuvo que estar con él, si no con Brittany. No es que le encantase limpiar, ni mucho menos, pero no lo paso mal, dejando a un lado el susto por el golpe y el dolor de muñeca. Sin embargo, no le iba a confesar eso a Noah.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:****Los personajes de Glee y HP no me pertenecen.**

* * *

Kitty salía de la Sala Común de Slytherin en dirección al Gran Comedor, cuando Quinn la paró.

**-Hey, Kitty. **

**-Hola Quinn. **-saludo amablemente.

**-¿Y San? **

-**¿Hablamos de la misma Santana? **Quinn se rió. -**Durmiendo, obviamente. **

**-Cierto, no cambia. ¿Podrías hacerme un favor y despertarla?**

**-Mejor la despiertas tú, por si me muerde o algo.**

Quinn se volvió a reír y siguió a la otra rubia, quien volvía a adentrarse en la Sala Común.

**-Bueno, ya sabes donde es, no hace falta que te acompañe. Ya me contaras que tal se levanta la bella durmiente. Me voy a desayunar, hasta luego. **-se despidió y retomó su camino hacia el comedor.

**-Amor mío.** -gritó la rubia mientras entraba dando un portazo en el dormitorio de la latina.

**-¿Quinn? ¿Qué haces aquí?** -preguntó Santana extrañada, saliendo del baño aún con el cepillo de dientes en la boca.

**-¿Estás despierta? **

**-¿Hace falta que responda? -**dijo sarcástica.

**-Yo que venía a despertarte con mi preciosa sonrisa. **

**-Deja de tirarte flores a ti misma, Fabray. -**contestó la morena antes de enjuagarse la boca y dejar el cepillo en su sitio. -**¿Bueno qué quieres?**

**-¿Tengo que querer algo? **Santana la miró y levantó una ceja. -**Venía a por ti, para ir a desayunar**.

-**¿A desayunar? **

**-Si, tenemos después Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. **

**-¿Tenemos? Osea, ¿compartimos clase?**

**-Así es. Ahora vístete, no quiero llegar tarde. **

**-Estoy vestida, si no, no estarías ahí de pie en la puerta, sino en mi cama, nadie puede resistirse a mis encantos. **

**-Cállate Lopez, y ponte el uniforme. **

**-No me gusta la corbata, no me la voy a poner. **

**-No te gusta, ¿o sigues sin saber ponértela bien?**

La latina soltó un suspiro y antes de que la rubia pudiera decir algo más, estaba frente a ella con la túnica abierta , su blusa mal abrochada y con la corbata en la mano. La rubia rodó los ojos y con una sonrisa, no pudo evitar reírse era una situación bastante graciosa, la cogió.

**-No me creo que estés en sexto curso y aún no sepas ponerte bien la corbata. **-dijo mientras colocaba la corbata y acomodaba la camisa de la chica.

**-Calla Fabray, las dos sabemos que si hubiera un hechizo que lo hiciese, esto no ocurriría. **

**-Pues ya sabes, ya tienes tu profesión. **

**-Bueno por lo menos no tendré que prostituirme como otras. -**dijo mirando pícaramente a la rubia.

**-Muy graciosa, Santana. Anda vámonos no quiero que me castiguen por tu culpa. **

**-No me hables de castigos, me he pasado la tarde de ayer limpiando cerebros de rana. -**mencionó mientras cogía la varita y guardaba sus enseres; un par de pergaminos, el tintero y la pluma.

**-Uy que suerte, Filch tiene que estar encantado. ¿Lo pillas? **

**-Quinn...menos mal que vas a ser una ramera y no te pagan por ser graciosa, porque tus chistes son malísimos.** -respondió mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y bajaba las escaleras.

**-Oye. **-se quejó aún desde el dormitorio.

* * *

Una vez ya en el Gran Comedor, decidieron sentarse en la mesa de Ravenclaw, ya que estaba prácticamente vacía. Los alumnos de Ravenclaw eran bastante estrictos con las horas y la mayoría ya había terminado de desayunar, a diferencia de los de Slytherin quienes permanecían aun ocupando sus respectivas mesas.

La mesas del Gran Comedor estaban repletas siempre de comida, los desayunos eran muy variados, se podían encontrar desde cereales hasta huevos revueltos, pasando por arenques ahumados, tocino, panecillos, salchichas, avena, tostadas y una interminable lista de alimentos.

**-Por cierto, ¿sabes si compartimos alguna otra clase? **-preguntó la latina mientras se servía zumo de naranja en el vaso.

**-¿No has mirado el horario todavía?**

**-¿Hace falta que responda, no verdad?**

**-No, la verdad es que no sé para qué pregunto. -**dijo mirándola con cara de desaprobación.

**-No me mires así. Prefiero llegar a la clase y ver a los gryffindors por sorpresa, no ir de antemano sabiendo que la clase va a apestar. **

**-Vale, vale. **

De repente, una voz las interrumpió.

**-Buenos días, San. **

Santana se giró inmediatamente, para mirar a la persona que la acababa de saludar, aunque por el apelativo y el tono utilizados, ya lo sabía. En cuanto se giró, lo primero que se encontró fue con una extraordinaria sonrisa que le regalaba la rubia.

**-Buenos días Britt. -**saludó con una sonrisa impecable, al igual que la que aún mantenía la rubia en su cara. **¿Qué tal está su tobillo?** -preguntó interesándose por el estado de la chica, cosa que sorprendió a Quinn, quien miraba expectante sin decir palabra alguna.

Quinn no podía creerse lo que estaba viendo, Santana Lopez, una slytherin hablando con una hufflepuff, no, hablando no, preocupándose, preocupándose y sonriéndola.

**-¿Quién eres tú y que has hecho con la verdadera Santana Lopez? -**se preguntaba. **-Espera, ¿además la ha llamado Britt? **

**-Muy bien.** -contestó Brittany al tiempo que giraba sobre sí misma, haciendo una especie de paso de baile.

La rubia, en cambio, no le preguntó qué tal estaba su muñeca, ya que no lo sabía, no sabía que al caer se la había doblado, puesto que Santana no se lo había contado.

**-Me alegro. **-respondió la morena mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de la rubia.

La rubia hizo lo mismo, y sin que se dieran cuenta, se creó un cómodo silencio para ambas, pero incómodo para la ravenclaw, quien optó por hablar.

**-Hombre Brittany, cuanto tiempo. ¿Qué tal estás? **

**-Hola Quinnie. **

Ahora era Santana quien las miraba atónita.

**-¿Se conocen? ¿La acaba de llamar Quinnie?** -se preguntaba esta vez la morena.

-**¿Has desayunado? **-le preguntó amablemente la ravenclaw. **Te puedes sentar con nosotras. **

**-Oh, gracias, pero la verdad es que acabo de desayunar con unos amigos. **-dijo posando su mirada en la mesa de Hufflepuff, donde un chico la miraba con cara de confusión.** Había venido a preguntarle a Santana, que a qué hora íbamos a limpiar. **

**-Aa, pues... no lo sé, ¿te parece bien que te lo diga más tarde? Es que aún no sé qué asignatura tengo por la tarde. -**contestó Santana agachando la cabeza un tanto avergonzada.

**-Está bien, luego nos vemos. -**se despidió dejando un suave roce de labios sobre la mejilla de morena, al igual que la noche anterior, pero esta vez delante de la atenta, y a la vez boquiabierta, Quinn.

Después del breve acercamiento, un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Santana y una película de imágenes en movimiento recorrió su mente. Se ruborizó al instante, y empezó a recordar el contacto entre ellas del día anterior y del tren.

**-No me lo puedo creer. -**habló finalmente la rubia de ojos verdosos.

-**¿El qué?** -respondió Santana de mala gana, sabía lo que se le avecinaba.

**-Nos toca juntas Herbología. **

**-¿Qué? -**preguntó la latina sorprendida por la respuesta.

**-Llevo un rato intentando recordar el horario, y me acabo de acordar. -**mintió, las dos sabían que no era eso a lo que se refería, pero la rubia prefirió callarse y reservar esa conversación para más tarde, ahora Santana solo iba a negarlo todo.

* * *

Terminaron sus respectivos desayunos rápidamente, y dejaron el Gran Comedor, quedaban cinco minutos para que comenzaran las clases.

-**Venga, démonos prisa. **-dijo la rubia mientras cruzaban el umbral del comedor.

**-Ya va, ya va. **

Subieron las escaleras, ya que el Aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras se encontraba en el primer piso, en el ala contraria a la de enfermería donde había estado la tarde anterior Santana.

**-Ya sabía yo, que tu compañía me iba a influir en la puntualidad. ¿Los slytherins no teneis horarios o qué? -**expuso mientras apresuraba su paso.

**-Los tenemos, pero las reglas están para romperlas ¿no crees?**

**-Santana no te me pongas filosófica ahora, ya es suficiente cuando estás borracha. **

**-No me hagas hablar, Fabray. -**declaró estando enfrente de la puerta del Aula de DCAO.

Para sorpresa de ambas, cuando entraron, el profesor aún no había llegado, cosa que contentó a la ravenclaw y no importó a la slytherin.

**-Menos mal. **-suspiró la rubia. -**¿Por cierto sabes quién es el profesor este año? **-preguntó mientras dejaba la mochila a un lado y se sentaba en una de las mesas libres, acto que realizó seguidamente la latina.

**-Si no lo sabes tú, que eres un libro andante, yo...**

Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era una asignatura que consistía en la enseñanza de variadas técnicas para contrarrestar las Artes Oscuras y las criaturas de este tipo. Era una de las materias más difíciles de la escuela. Cada año, el profesor de esta asignatura, por motivos desconocidos para todos los alumnos, abandonaba el cargo. Existían diversas teorías acerca del cargo de profesor de defensa, desde que estaba maldito hasta que pagaban muy poco. Desde que comenzó a trabajar, todos los años, Severus Snape había solicitado este puesto, sin embargo nunca lo logró o eso pensaban todos estudiantes hasta que le vieron entrar, en ese preciso instante por la puerta.

**-Nadie agitará su varita, ni hará encantamientos tontos durante esta clase. -**advirtió mientras atravesaba la clase y se posicionaba enfrente de los alumnos, quienes permanecían desconcertados y sorprendidos. -**Bien...para vuestra suerte, no voy a ser su profesor de DCAO -**confesó mientras los estudiantes se miraban unos a otros, intentando entender qué ocurría. -**Dumbledore me ha encargado hacerme cargo de esta clase hasta la incorporación del nuevo tutor.**

La angustia abandonó el rostro de la mayoría de los presentes, casi la totalidad de los alumnos temían a Severus Snape y tenían suficiente con las clases de Pociones. Sin embargo había a otros que simplemente les era indiferente, pensaban que no era un mal profesor, solo un poco riguroso y estaban agradecidos de tenerlo como instructor, como era el caso de Santana.

**-Este pertenece al Ministerio de Magia y hasta entrada la semana que viene no podrá acudir. -**continuó su soliloquio. -**Aclarado esto, página 234.**

* * *

Al finalizar la clase, los alumnos abandonaron rápidamente el aula, las últimas en salir fueron Santana y Quinn, quienes iban conversando.

**-Después ¿comemos juntas? -**preguntó la rubia.

**-Claro. **-respondió la latina mientras rebuscaba en su toga el horario.

Quinn sonrió, Santana no sospechaba nada sobre la encerrona que le iba a preparar en la comida y eso le otorgaba cierta ventaja. Invitar a Brittany a comer y volver a ver como se comportaba la morena con la presencia de esta, había sido una de las mejores ideas que se le podían haber ocurrido mientras Snape explicaba los diferentes tipos de maldiciones y maleficios, los cuales ya conocía.

**-Bueno rubia, me marcho que tengo Encantamientos. **-dijo mientras plegaba y guardaba el horario de nuevo.

Tras despedirse de la rubia, la morena emprendió su camino hacia el tercer piso. Una vez en el Aula de Encantamientos, optó por sentarse al lado de Puck, quien charlaba con Kitty. Segundos después Filius Flitwick hacía acto de presencia.

**-Buenos días alumnos y alumnas de Hogwarts. Antes de nada, deciros que será para mí un placer daros clases y pasarlo lo mejor posible. La mayoría ya me conocen, me llamo Filius Flitwick y soy el profesor de Encantamientos. Si tenéis alguna pregunta estaré encantado de responder. ¿Alguna duda? **Tras el mutismo de la clase, dio por contestada su pregunta y volvió a hablar. -**Bien empecemos. **-dijo mientras movía la varita y una tiza empezaba a escribir en la pizarra las palabras "Hechizos Elementales". -**Lo primero que vamos a hacer va a ser recordar todos los conjuros que hemos aprendido hasta ahora. **En ese momento Puck levantó la mano. -**¿Si, señor Puckerman? **

**-¿Cuándo vamos a aprender a transformar el agua en vino? **

Todos se empezaron a reír, incluso varios alumnos le chocaron los cinco.

**-Típico de Noah. -**pensó Santana.

El resto de la clase transcurrió con normalidad, era una asignatura sencilla y el estar rodeada de gente de su propia casa hizo que fuese más amena. Santana no tenía nada en contra de las otras casa, a excepción de Gryffindor, no soportaba a los gryffindors, la pedantería de Rachel y el coraje de Blaine era algo que no aguantaba, sin embargo no todos los slytherins pensaban igual y el compartir clase con otras casas traía algún que otro enfrentamiento durante las clases.

Al salir de la clase, la morena se alejaba del grupo cuando Puck la llamó.

**-Hey, ¿no comes con nosotros?**

**-No, he quedado con Quinn. **

**-¿Me tengo que poner celoso? **

Los dos se rieron y Santana continuó su camino hacia el Gran Comedor. Lejos de molestarle a Santana el comentario le hizo gracia, no podía culpar al chico de aquella indirecta, era cierto que últimamente pasaba todo su tiempo con Quinn, bueno o con Brittany puestos a decir.

**-Espero que no hayan hecho buñuelos de Gusarajo para la comida, es lo único que detesto. Oh, dios, ahora que lo pienso tienen cierto aire a los cerebros de rana. **-pensaba Santana mientras se acercaba a la mesa de Ravenclaw donde Quinn la esperaba con una amplia sonrisa, la cual acabo desconcertándola, haciéndole olvidar lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

**-Hola San. -**saludó la rubia aún con la sonrisa en la cara.

**-Hola. ¿Y esa sonrisa? **

-**Nada, nada. **Santana levantó una ceja dado a entender que no era creíble la respuesta que le acababa de dar. -**¿No puedo simplemente sonreír? **

**-Sí, sí que puedes. Pero cuando lo haces me das miedo**.

**-No me seas exagerada. Bueno, ¿no te sientas? **-preguntó mientras se arremangaba la túnica y miraba el reloj.

**-Ya voy, ya voy. En serio estas rarísima. **

-**Supongo que he tenido una buena clase de Pociones. **

**-¿Pociones?**

-**Ajam**. -dijo tragando un trozo de empanada de calabaza.

**-¿Y eso? **

-**No sé, me cae bien Snape supongo. **-dijo volviendo a mirarse la muñeca, donde se encontraba el reloj.

-**Interesante, lo anoto. A Quinn Fabray le pone Snape. **

**-¿Qué dices?** -dijo lanzándole un trozo de pan. -**No me hagas hablar. **

**-Ya lo estás haciendo. **

-**Argh, Santana muérete. **

**-Bueno, a ver, te dejo que te rectifiques, ¿por qué ha sido una buena clase de Pociones?** Quinn volvió a mirar el reloj impaciente, Brittany se retrasaba. -**¿Esperas algo?** **¿Correo? **

-**No, no. ¿Por qué lo dices? **

-**No sé, has mirado el reloj tres veces en menos de un minuto. **

-**Ah, pues...**

-**Hola chicas.** -les saludo un chico.

-**Salvada por la campana.** -pensó la rubia mientras miraba hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff en busca de la chica. -**Hola Mike, ¿qué tal? **

-**Muy bien, he venido para comer con vosotras. **

**-¿Con nosotras? **-preguntó Santana.

**-Eh, sí. Me dijo Tina que hoy íbamos a comer todos juntos.** Las chicas se miraron sorprendidas.** -¿No? **

Santana miró a Quinn en busca de una respuesta, pero la mirada de esta reflejaba su misma confusión.

**-Sí, claro**. -contestó finalmente Quinn, sin entender muy bien la situación.

Mike estaba sirviéndose la comida en el plato cuando vio a Brittany y Tina entrar por la puerta.

-**Mirad, allí vienen. La puntualidad no es su fuerte, no se lo tengáis en cuenta. **

Santana se giró para observar quien eran las personas con las que Quinn había quedado sin ella saberlo, aunque en realidad, la rubia tampoco lo entendía, que ella supiese sólo había invitado a Brittany a comer, no le importaba la presencia de Mike, era su amigo, pertenecían a la misma casa y se llevaban bien, y ya conocía a su novia, pero no comprendían que hacían exactamente allí con ellas, aparte de comer claro.

-**Tina, además ¿has invitado a Mike? **-Preguntó Brittany mientras cruzaban el Gran Comedor en dirección a la mesa de Ravenclaw.

-**Claro**.

**-¿No te valía con auto invitarte tú? **

**-No me he auto invitado, sólo me preocupo por mi mejor amiga, y que vaya a comer con una slytherin es algo que tengo que ver con mis propios ojos. **

**-No sé para qué te lo he contado. **

**-Porque me adoras. **

Brittany sólo suspiró, acababan de llegar a la mesa y las dos chicas las miraban fijamente, aunque Quinn empezaba a esbozar una leve sonrisa mientras Santana sólo se limitaba a mirarla y a mirar a Quinn, como si de un partido de tenis se tratase.

-**Hola**. -saludó Tina mientras se sentaba en el asiento contiguo al de chico.

-**Eh, hola. **-contestó Santana mirando a Brittany quien se estaba sentando a su lado.

**-Soy Tina Cohen-Chang, un placer. **-dijo extendiendo el brazo.

**-Santana.** -dijo mientras se metía en un trozo de empanada de carne.

Tina bajo la mano y miró a Brittany con una mirada fulminante, la latina acababa de ser descortés ignorando su saludo. Sin embargo Brittany conocía el dramatismo de la chica y conocía, asimismo, una pequeña parte de la personalidad de Santana, lo cual le llevó a no darle importancia y a centrarse en la comida que todavía esperaba pacientemente en las bandejas de la mesa. Mientras la rubia comenzaba a saturar el plato de comida, y una Tina dolida por el trato recibido por la slytherin y su amiga, se centró en entablar conversación, con el único que le haría caso, Mike, Santana aprovechó ese instante para cuestionar con la mirada a quien consideraba su amiga, aunque ese título, en ese momento, estaba en duda. Quinn, por su parte, optó por mantenerla la mirada y sonreírla satíricamente.

-**Y bueno... ¿Brittany qué tal? -**preguntó Quinn en un intento de ignorar a la latina.

**-Emmm...pues bien, no me puedo quejar la verdad. **

**-Me alegro, no obstante te lo he preguntado por simple formalidad, Santana ya me tiene muy bien informada. -**mintió, lo cual produjo otra oleada de miradas por parte de la morena, pero esta vez, de confusión.

Sin embargo, esa perplejidad también llegó a la rubia, quien notó como el rubor se apoderó de sus mejillas. No se esperaba tal comentario. En realidad ninguno lo esperaba, incluso Mike y Tina dejaron de hablar para mirarse atónitos.

Tras un breve periodo de silencio, Santana reaccionó a tiempo e intentó salir impune del lío en el que le acababa de meter su "amiga".

**-Emm..esto..Se refiere a que le he contado, esta mañana, que hemos estado limpiando ayer. **

**-Claro, claro.** **¿Qué si no? -**susurró con nerviosismo, Brittany con la mirada fija en la comida.

**-Por cierto, Brittany.** -la chica respondió a su nombre y levantó la vista para mirar a la latina. -**Que ya he mirado el horario, y tengo Transformaciones. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos a la salida? **

**-Emmm, si claro, por mi perfecto. ¿En las mazmorras? **

**-Estupendo. Allí estaré.**

* * *

Santana abrió los ojos ampliamente en estado de pánico. -**¿Pretendes que toque una de esas cosas? ¿Te has vuelto completamente loca?**

-**¡Vamos Santana! No te tenía por cobarde.**

**-No soy una cobarde, solo me da asco. Y si puedo estar toda mi vida sin tocar uno, mejor. **

**-Confía en mí. No pasará nada. **-le tendió su mano desde la lejanía. -**No te va a morder y si lo hace, yo te protegeré. Te lo prometo. -**dijo con dulzura, aunque la frase en sí era bastante sarcástica.

Santana asintió obediente, era imposible molestarse con alguien tan encantador.

-**¿Siempre te sales con la tuya?** -suspiró caminando hacia ella, con un temblor en las piernas que podría haberse apreciado a kilómetros de distancia, lo cual hizo gracia a la rubia.

Brittany no podía comprender cómo Santana podía tener miedo a una cosa como esa, lo peor que le podía pasar era que se manchase su uniforme. Además Santana no parecía ese tipo de chicas que se escandaliza por tocar algo como un cerebro de rana.

**-¿Contenta? -**dijo rozando rápidamente con el dedo, el órgano que mantenía la rubia entre sus manos.

**-Ahora, cógelo. **

-**¿Que lo coja?** -soltó una nerviosa carcajada. -**Ni de coña. **

**-Venga San, quiero demostrarte que no es para tanto. **

Una vez más obedeció, cada palabra de Brittany era como una orden inmediata en su mente; no podía negarle nada. Y lentamente fue abriendo la palma de la mano para dejar espacio a aquella víscera. La rubia le agarró suavemente la mano y miró a Santana. Sus miradas se encontraron, Santana hubiese querido congelar aquel instante, perderse en esos ojos azules por toda la eternidad, sin embargo Brittany aprovechó ese despiste de la latina para colocar el resto de entraña que algún día había pertenecido a una rana.

**-Ves, como no es para tanto. **

Santana apartó la vista de la cara de la rubia y se miró la mano, no había sido consciente de cómo aquello había llegado allí.

**-Vale vale, pero ya son demasiadas experiencias por hoy. **-dijo mientras lo tiraba a un cuenco que permanecía en el suelo, y que minutos atrás habían cogido del cuarto de limpieza para tal menester.** -Ya que yo te he hecho caso a ti y he tocado ese cerebro repugnante, repulsivo, asqueroso, vomitivo**...La rubia no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada, la morena magnificaba aquel pequeño contacto. -**¿Qué te parece si ahora me haces caso tu a mi? **La rubia dudó durante varios segundos. -**Te prometo que no será tan nauseabundo. **

**-¿Me tengo que fiar de t...**

Pero la morena no le dejó terminar. **-¿Qué tal si vamos a hacer un pequeño picnic? **

**-¿Picnic? **

**-Si, tengo hambre, tocar cerebros de rana me ha abierto el apetito, a ti ¿no? -**dijo recuperando esa confianza que la caracterizaba a la hora de hablar y que últimamente con la rubia había perdido.

**-Pe...pero...¿qué pasa con lo de limpiar el techo? **

**-¿El techo? ¿Acaso se va a mover? ¿No, verdad? **La rubia negó con la cabeza. -**Pues eso, tenemos toda la tarde para hacerlo. **

Brittany y Santana se dirigieron a las cocinas para pedir algo de comida y poder ir a comer cerca del lago.

**-Brittany. **-la llamó mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban a las cocinas. La rubia se paró. -**Se que ha sido idea mía la de merendar, pero...**

**-¿Ya no quieres? **

**-No, si si, claro que sí.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-¿Te importaría entrar tu a pedirla? No es que tenga miedo a los elfos ni nada, pero vi como el otro día en el comedor hablabas con uno de ellos y bueno, yo no tengo una relación tan...yo no soy tan...ya sabes. **

**-Oh, vale. -**dijo mientras esbozaba una sonrisa.

No le importaba para nada, Santana tenía razón ella tenía una relación estrecha con los elfos. Desde que entró en la escuela, el primer año, ya gozaba de aquellos tratos especiales, probablemente pertenecer a Hufflepuff y que esta casa tuviese su residencia al lado de las cocinas influyó mucho en su relación con ellos, pero no cabe la menor duda de que su actitud y amabilidad fueron los verdaderos factores.

-**Por cierto, ¿me estabas espiando? -**le preguntó con picardía mientras dirigía sus pasos hacia la cocina.

**-¿Qué? **

Santana no se esperaba aquella pregunta, pero había sido culpa suya, ella misma se había delatado.

**-En el Gran Comedor, tu misma lo has dicho. **

**-Ah...eh...no. **-respondió un tanto nerviosa**, **midiendo las palabras que iba a decir para no quedar como una acosadora. -**Solo estaba mirando y bueno te vi entre la gente. **

**-Vale, vale, era broma.** -dijo adentrándose finalmente.

Antes de darse cuenta, la Hufflepuff salía de las cocinas, con una canasta repleta de comida y los buenos deseos de los elfos para su "cita". ¿Acaso podía llamarlo a aquello cita? se preguntaba una y otra vez mientras regresaba a donde Santana la estaba esperando. Cuando llegó, se encontró con la latina sentada en el suelo, apoyando su cuerpo en la fría pared y moviendo su varita de un lado a otro, mientras múltiples chispas de colores salían de ella.

-**¿Lista? -**preguntó Brittany con una sonrisa nerviosa.

**-Nací preparada. **-respondió mientras guardaba la varita en la túnica y se levantaba.

Un rinconcito en el césped, cercano al lago, encapotado por las ramas de un árbol fue el lugar elegido por las chicas para llevar a cabo aquel improvisado picnic. Las horas pasaron vertiginosamente, las dos estaban tan ensimismadas escuchando lo que decía la otra que no se percataron de lo tarde que era, hasta que el cielo se oscureció. Recogieron todos los objetos: vasos, platos, bandejas, que habían estado utilizando y se dirigieron hacia el interior del castillo. Cuando entraron vieron como el Gran Comedor se vaciaba, la hora de la cena había terminado, lo cual no suponía un problema para ellas, se habían pasado la tarde comiendo, si cenaban algo más acabarían reventando. Sin embargo, eso quería decir que la clase de Astronomía estaba a punto de comenzar. Clase que compartían juntas, al igual que Pociones.

**-¡Hey, Santana!** -escuchó cuando se dirigían hacia la torre de Astronomía.

**-Hola Quinn. -**saludaron al unísono ambas deteniendo el paso.

**-Hombre, hola Britt. ¿Qué tal? -**preguntó sarcásticamente mientras miraba a Santana, quien mostraba de repente un halo de irritación, lo cual era normal, aún le debía una explicación por la comida sorpresa y por la mentira que había dicho durante esta, aunque, seguramente, la respuesta que tenía para darle no iba a cambiar su humor.

**-Muy bien. ¿Y tú? **

**-Bien, bien, como siempre vaya. -**sonrió.** -Por cierto, ¿qué tal la limpieza? -**preguntó la rubia con cierto aire burlesco.

**-¿La limpieza? -**repitió Brittany sin recordar el hecho que le había llevado a estar con Santana aquella tarde.

**-Oh, mierda. -**interrumpió Santana, llevándose las manos a la cabeza. -**Estoy muerta.**


End file.
